The present invention relates generally to photograph display devices and more particularly to ornamental devices capable of selectively concealing or displaying photographs.
Heretofore photograph display devices have been predominantly of the picture frame style or, in the alternative, transparent solid objects enclosing a photograph for display. No device has been developed in the prior art which provides a decorative photograph display which is also adaptable to conceal personal photographs in a tasteful, decorative manner.